


Out of time

by Creepy_goals



Category: Outlast
Genre: Gen, Markoff, Mount Massive Asylum, outlast - Freeform, reader - Freeform, waylon park - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creepy_goals/pseuds/Creepy_goals
Summary: You’re crazy and you have a mother instinct  like GoatMum in undertale you see(It’s my first time making a story please don’t hate constructive criticism so I can improve please)
Relationships: Crazy mother reader, female reader - Relationship
Kudos: 3
Collections: Games





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it is my first story please don’t hate Thank you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should I go darker And get more dirty I’m holding myself back I have some many crazy idea but I don’t want to scare you off of course This is outlast Meant to be horror lm not sure

Miles is a journalist Wanted to expose Markoff When he gets inside the asylum it’s not everything He Thought it Was

(It’s my first time making a story please don’t hate constructive criticism so I can improve please)


	2. Here we go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is horror and it has gore and violence it is outlast

> Miles was running away from Chris for his life, Miles has jump over tables falling down objects in his way to avoid the big Guy chasing him down yelling. 
> 
> **Little pig!!  
>    
>  **
> 
> (y/n POV)

l was just minding my own business with my _mask_. [it can be any _mask_ You like] In My _padded room_ it wasn’t that small of an area, were l lived l had put some furniture In my room, It is difficult to get into my area but l have a way to get in and out of my area, I heard Chris Walker around my territory There was a lot of commotion out there l ignore it, Chris was chasing someone, l do hope he doesn’t Chase the poor guy to Trager’s territory.  
  


> |Few hours later|  
>    
>  (miles Pov)
> 
> he’s dead that fuck he cut my fucking fingers off My fingers it hurts so badly it’s bleeding out a lot My eyes are starting to get heavy I....   
>    
> 
> 
> (y/n POV)
> 
> l was out of my area, l was done with my _mask that l was working on l had put It on_ l do have my knife In hand with me, I did some parkour to get we’re l was going, I Remember doing gymnastics when I was young a simple Time, “Sigh” l was heading to Dr.Trager Territory it was quiet Not like him, I was curious there was no screaming of course I was going to check it out,  
>    
>  | **outside** |
> 
> (Y/n POV)  
>  on my way there l tried to keep out of way from the Others I was stealthy I walked around the corner, and I saw a man well a men’s Dick lying on the floor, that is Not connected to The man, it was just 25 feet away from me, l look up and l see, a man with black hair and blue eyes Half his face burnt he has a suit, on l can’t see what he has on because, he is up in a building l quickly hide Afraid that he Will spot me, and he has a box with him and he dumps It out and dick’s fall out of It, I go back and try to find another way to go,  
>    
> 
> 
> “ok that was a little funny hahahahhehe..”
> 
> l whisper to myself “is that the guy Who’s turns people into opposite, Well I don’t want to be turned into a man “


	3. Here we go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is horror and it has gore and violence it is outlast

> Miles was running away from Chris for his life, Miles has jump over tables falling down objects in his way to avoid the big Guy chasing him down yelling. 
> 
> **Little pig!!  
>   
> **
> 
> (y/n POV)

l was just minding my own business with my _mask_. [it can be any _mask_ You like] In My _padded room_ it wasn’t that small of an area, were l lived l had put some furniture In my room, It is difficult to get into my area but l have a way to get in and out of my area, I heard Chris Walker around my territory There was a lot of commotion out there l ignore it, Chris was chasing someone, l do hope he doesn’t Chase the poor guy to Trager’s territory.  
  


> |Few hours later|  
>   
> (miles Pov)
> 
> he’s dead that fuck he cut my fucking fingers off My fingers it hurts so badly it’s bleeding out a lot My eyes are starting to get heavy I....   
>   
> 
> 
> (y/n POV)
> 
> l was out of my area, l was done with my _mask that l was working on l had put It on_ l do have my knife In hand with me, I did some parkour to get we’re l was going, I Remember doing gymnastics when I was young a simple Time, “Sigh” l was heading to Dr.Trager Territory it was quiet Not like him, I was curious there was no screaming of course I was going to check it out,  
>   
> | **outside** |
> 
> (Y/n POV)  
> on my way there l tried to keep out of way from the Others I was stealthy I walked around the corner, and I saw a man well a men’s Dick lying on the floor, that is Not connected to The man, it was just 25 feet away from me, l look up and l see, a man with black hair and blue eyes Half of his face burnt he has a suit, on l can’t see what he has on because, he is up in a building l quickly hide Afraid that he Will spot me, and he has a box with him and he dumps It out and dick’s fall out of It, I go back and try to find another way to go,  
>   
> 
> 
> l whisper to myself “is that the guy Who’s turns people into opposite, Well I don’t want anything with him l look for another way


	4. Keep moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L/h: Length of hair  
> H/c: hair colour  
> e/c: eye colour

(Y/n POV)

I make my way to Dr.tragger Territory it will be longer I guess but with my knife in hand and mask, _l have on_ To cover up My Scars on my lips, The doctors sowed my mouth up with a thick black string, The thought of it my hand slowly rises to my mouth, I place my fingers tip on my mouth a tear underneath My mask makes it way to my mouth...

**“Thud”  
**

(Y/n POV)

I hear a loud noise l am Quickly drag out of my thoughts “oh no” I whisper I head into the direction slowly and carefully with a knife in hand if any of my children are in any danger (I never had a Child or gave birth) but l will be there mother I turn the corner slowly l duck Real fast I look around a red barrel, My l/h h/c in the way My e/c see the twins l listen to what they say 

(twins POV)

brother...

yes..brother 

we’re do you think the girl is

not far but we can’t stay and look For her farther Martin need us

she’s lucky this time 

indeed

(Y/n POV)

how do twins know we’re l am the twins move away “Sigh”oh goodness that was close I need to keep moving” I whisper 


	5. We’re am l

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/m: means you’re mask

(Y/n POV)

I whispered to myself l crawl Back and I get onto my legs again Standing, l look around l keep moving l walk into the yard l look around the yard the concrete ground We’re covered in cracks and it was covered in blood and were some human body parts a decay smell , l was Still outside I need to get in until ‘I heard a...

‘Circular saw’

and across the yard l spotted a staving Cannibal, With his Circular saw In hand above a vireant screaming in pain, then l remember the guy his name was frank Manera, l Wanted to stay away from him, l started to run l was faster and stronger then him, l did a lot of rock climbing, l got to safety for now, he is out of Control when he’s hungry he won’t recognise me because of the mask on my face, on my way l do get Some fabric,and In the corner of my eye I see a man he doesn’t look like the others he has camcorder I make my way to my child l sweetly approach him I tap his shoulder “my are you alright” l said He turns around and

  
AhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
(y/n POV)

 _“Stop It’s alright”_ l Said then grab his arm and cover his mouth and drag him he’s trying to get Out of my grasp I manage to Drag him in a nearby building and, l laid him down I keep my hands on his shoulder to keep him in place, l whisper in his ear ” _don’t Scream like that“ I point to where he was before I dragged him “Look at were you were know You have unwonted attention please be quiet sorry that my Mask scared you My child it goner be alright you’re Mother is goner take good care of you”I said motherly, He stops wiggling I started to uncover his mouth To let him speak “d..don’t..k..kill..me..please”He said still in my hands “I would never do such a thing what’s your name child”he then spoke up ”w..Waylon park” “oh waylon just call me mother” l said calming, a Shiver went down his spine_

_(waylon POV)_

_l was trying to go to electricity room, To tarn the power off, l was moving slowly With my camcorder in hand l was Focus on moving my feet in front Of me, Slowly l sense a presents Behind me I was In too much fear to move till I heard sickly sweet voice it was nice it made my stomach sick Of how sweet and calm and motherly it all sounds In a place like this l was terrified of it, It taped my shoulder, it Snapped me out of my thoughts l slowly and cautiously tarn around and what I seen I..it..f..face it was y/m l screamed it grab my arm and covered my mouth l was struggling for life it was dragging me To a building my back on the ground was starting to rip my skin, l stop till l realise I was in the building It laid me on the ground l sit up Not lying on the floor anymore there hands on the Side of my shoulders, holding me in place it whispered with that sweet motherly like voice pointing were I was before they spoke. “Look at were you were know You have unwonted attention please be quiet sorry that my Mask scared you My child it goner be alright you’re Mother goner take good care of you” ,I realised it Was a women, She moved her hand off my mouth and I spoke up because l don’t want to die, and she Spoke she ask for my name and l of course told her and then, l remember she was crazy._   
  



	6. What’s wrong

(Y/n POV)  
He got out of my grip and he started to run as fast as he can far from me, catch me off guard I can say l just sat there lost, “h..how..d..did. He...how..what”. ,he was running towards to the radio tower, Well I just pick myself off the ground l guess, l head to Tragger Territory, I know how to get there I walk quickly to the building it is far to get there but lm fast l can say I do find the way up the Building I do see obstacles in some places l move to the red Burrell, and l get on it I jump on other stuff a ledge and l pull myself up in the window, and l land on my feet nicely I’m proud of myself I look around and l notice that the elevator isn’t there, l head my way there l see that it is Stuck but what on l look through the cracks of the elevator Were It meets the floor and l see it is a man, I come up with an idea to open the roof of the elevator To have a better look as l open the elevator emergency exit, l see a man I get In to see there l Stand l see a dead Richard Trager on floor, it makes me happy and I noticed the man his poor Fingers were cut off he is still alive his chest slowly rising and falling he’s unconscious, l slowly pick him up I put him over my shoulders grabbing his legs to keep still l pick his camcorder Up knowing that it must be important to him, I stand and think there how am I gonna get him up on the top floor I put the man back down on the floor I drag on the floor Richard Trager dead bodyI put Trager in the right spot as l move his chest To His knees I look at my work, and I look at the unconscious man and I picked them up Over my shoulder I grabbed his legs tightly I Lift My leg on Trager back.


	7. Bloopers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There bloopers well making

Miles: ahhhhhhhhhhhh

  
Chris: little Pig!

•

•  
•

•

y/n: huh 

miles: l was screaming you didn’t hear me 

y/n: wait you were screaming 

miles: ‘facepalm‘  
  


me: cut!!!

  
(next part )

waylon: what was that

(some random vreant fart noise with mouth)

y/n: hahaha omg

waylon: seriously

me: cut!!


End file.
